Today, smartphones and other mobile devices, such as handheld video game systems and tablets, utilize advanced sensors to provide feedback to a user and/or to one or more applications that are executing on the device. For example, some devices include sensors such as accelerometers to detect motion and/or sensors such as gyroscopes to detect orientation. Data output by these sensors can be utilized to change an operation of the device, such as to wake the device from sleep or launch an application.